A great new start
by engele-om-ons
Summary: Gemma Doyle is shipped to a boarding school after her mother dies. There she meet friends that change her life forever. She finds out lies about her past, a mysterious Neville that makes her see a new light. Can she leave her past behind her?


**A great new start**

This is a response to the **Based on A Book Challenge by dancingwithrainbows**

My challenge was to write an HP fic on an extract from a book that I have never read.

And I must say that I have never even heard of the book chosen but it really sounds interesting. I will have to read it sometime.

A/N: English is not my first language and I have not yet looked for a Beta but let's just say that that's the way our Afrikaners speak English!

I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the original authors, J K Rowling and Libba Bray. This is just for fun.

The timeline, the characters and the setting is AU and OOC. If you recognize anything it is most likely from reading to much HP and Twilight!

Hope I did not do to bad! Oh, yes, before I forget. The end of the story is meant to end like that. Reading the summary of the original story, I think Gemma is going to need more that one story to finish her adventure!

Please feel free to R&R

_Topic:__**Based on A Book Challenge**_

_A Great And Terrible Beauty - Libba Bray_

_It's 1895 and, after the death of her mother, 16-year-old Gemma Doyle is shipped off from the life she knows in India to Spence, a proper boarding school in England. Loenly, guilt-ridden, and prone to visions of the future that have an uncomfortable habit of coming true, Gemma finds her reception a chilly one. She's not completley alone, though... she's being followed by a myserious young man, sent to warn her to close her mind against the visions._

_It's at Spence that Gemma's power to attract the supernatural unfolds, as she becomes entangled with the school's most powerful girls and discovers her mother's connection to a shadowy, timeless group called The Order. Her destiny awaits... if only Gemma can believe in it._

**A great new start**

I told him that I do not want to go. I love my house, my friends and even the humid sticky heat of India. After all, I am 16 years old and no longer need a baby sitter to look after me. But after weeks of arguments, I had to accept defeat and now I am on my way to Scotland, to some boring posh boarding school called Hogwarts. After many web searches and visits to the library I am still none the wiser about the activities and reputation of the school. It seems for all intent purposes that Hogwarts was un-searchable and that scared me a little. It is 1996 and information is more readily available. My father had an answer to that question as well. Seems he had this old-time friend that I never met, whose daughter is attending Hogwarts as well. Very exclusive and entrance is very expensive, so only a few high profiled people know about it. The site is also unknown as all students meet at King Cross Station where a train will take us to Hogwarts. Seems a bit too mysterious to me but Father told me I am being paranoid. Still, something tells me that it will change my life and I am not ready for it.

Hundreds of students dressed in Hogwarts School Uniforms pushed towards a doorway. It took me a while before I realized that they just seem to walk through the doorway without stopping. I approached with some hesitation and tried to see how they are actually doing.

"It's best to just walk as if it is open, don't think of the door as being close. You can follow me if you want"

The boy appeared at my side without really looking at me. His eyes were already fixed on the door and it seemed that he was not going to wait for my answer. I quickly followed and before I knew it I was standing on platform 9 ¾ . The boy disappeared into the masses and I made my way into the train. None of us had any baggage on hand; they send a courier to pick up my luggage two days ago already. A bit extreme, but hey, they probably can afford the price. I tried to look for a seat and finally found an empty compartment. I quickly made myself comfortable for the long journey. The train started moving and soon the lull swayed me into a sleepy lumber. Perhaps I am dreaming, but I could see a boy in a room full of odds and ends. He was standing in front of a wardrobe and he was struggling to open it. He had silver blond hair and he had a very scared expression on his face. It looks like he very desperately needs to get that door open.

My eyes snap open as the door open and two girls enter. The first girl is about my age with bushy curly brown hair that hung down her back. Her eyes curiously looked me over and I think I just passed the test as she addresses me.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley. DO you mind if we join you. We were just kicked out of our other compartment by some foul-smelling potion Seamus was trying to correct."

I nodded and show them to sit down.

"Hi, my name is Gemma. I really don't mind you joining me; I was actually nodding off there for a moment. If you don't mind me asking, why would he be trying a potion in a train? Is practicing dark magic not prohibited?"

Both Hermione and Ginny looked surprised at my question.

"Dark Magic! No, Seamus is just trying a simple sleeping draught but it went horribly wrong! Forgot to add frog eyes I think"

My mind struggled to grasp the hurried explanation from Hermione.

"B-But he is still practicing magic?"

Ginny seems surprise at this.

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he? He is a wizard after all!"

"Em, Gin. I do not think that she is fully informed about Hogwarts."

Hermione gave me her curious look again.

"But why would Dumbledore allow her to join us now? She's probably a Muggle and only realized her abilities recently, but no, they have all the names down from birth. No, there's another explanation… perhaps she has been obliviated, or…"

She finally stopped her mumbling when Ginny put her hand over her mouth.

"Gemma, where do you think you are going? What do you know of Hogwarts?"

"Nothing, really. My mother passed away and my father cannot handle me on his own it seems so he decide to send me to boarding school. His friend's daughter attends Hogwarts and he managed to get me admitted. I tried to get information from the library and the internet but nothing. My Father just said it is a very posh school and entrance is very exclusive."

"Ha, seems you will get along great with Hermione, here. She also runs to the library for any answers. But why would you want to enter a net?"

"Internet, Ginny, not enter net. It is a new system Muggle's invented to research information quickly."

"Oh. Well, I still do not understand how Dumbledore allowed her in" and turning to me she added "nothing against you, it is just not known of anyone getting accepted into a Wizarding school after their eleventh birthday"

"Emm, excuse me. But I still do not understand. This is just another boring boarding school, right?"

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Once a witch or wizard turns eleven, they can start their magical schooling at one of the schools. Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore should have sent a letter to you father explaining all of this. But Ginny is correct; no one has ever been entered into a wizarding school after they turned eleven, twelve at the most. Before a muggle born child gets their acceptance letter, they normally send a professor to explain everything, but in your case it seems that they did not. And that is the great mystery. Did you know you can do magic?"

I am starting to think that I entered the Outer Limits. Witches and Wizards really exist? Is this the Land of Oz? Something is terribly wrong, and as my heart beat increase, my eyes became blurry. I can hear the girls talking in the background but somehow I cannot focus on them. I was standing in a room, a school room, and there were kids standing around black pots. A big fat man was walking between us and all I can think of is that he reminds me of a slug. Two boys were pushing each other in their rush to a cupboard at the back of the class, but the ginger head boy smiled victoriously at the smaller boy with glasses while holding an almost brand new text-book up. The other boy looked disgruntled as he views his textbook that was falling apart at the seams. And then I was sitting next to Hermione on one side and Ginny on the other side. They both held one of my arms and as feeling came back, the started to feel like needle and pins.

"Gemma, are you ok? What happened? I was busy explaining to you about Hogwarts and then you just seemed to zone out. You started trashing your arms around so we had to keep them down."

"I don't know. I was listening to you and then I was standing in a classroom." And I continued to tell them about the dream I think I had.

They shared a look before Hermione spoke to me again.

"Emm, that sounds like Harry and Ron, in a potions class. The pot's as you call it is cauldrons. But Professor Snape is not a big man, and he teaches Potions. How can you know about them if you do not know anything about magic?"

"Hermione! Maybe she is like Trelawney! A Seer!"

Ginny looks almost excited. I can only guess that a seer is something like a fortune-teller.

"Again, I do not think so. I do not tell people their fortunes! And I really cannot do any magic! Why am I here?" I can feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Don't worry Gemma, we will find out. But please do not be scared. Professor Dumbledore is one of the best wizards and he would not have let you come to Hogwarts without good reason. And for being a Seer, that does not have to mean telling people their fortunes. You could be having Visions of certain events, a propheseer. Like the prophesy of H.." I think she realized that she said something she should not have even before Ginny slapped her arm.

" Hermione is right. She is the cleverest witch of our age you know! We will tell you what we can about Hogwarts so that you are somewhat ready."

And for the next couple of hours they continued to do exactly that. They told me about the houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They told me about the professors, the ghost, the forbidden forest, the three-headed dog, the dragons and so many more things that I had no idea really existed, By the time the train stopped, my head was so full of information that I was barely standing straight. Hermione and Ginny was introducing me to this person and then that person and then I saw them. Two boys so different and I have seem both boys before. Hermione noticed my stare.

"Who are they? The dark head boy helped me through that door thing at the station and the silver head boy… him I saw while I was nodding off just before you entered the cabin. He was standing in a room, trying to fix something that bothered him greatly"

"You saw Malfoy? That cannot be good. Malfoy is that obnoxious boy trying to pick a fight with Neville. Neville is a sweet boy who will not harm a fly."

She proceeded to them.

"Malfoy! Leave Neville alone!"

"What's it to you Granger? Found a new boyfriend did you? What ever would the Weasel say about that?" I knew then that I did not like him. He is talking with a sneer down upon Hermione as if she is a lowly servant.

"Sod off Malfoy before I hex you!" Ginny joined in, her wand ready in her hand.

"Ohh, I am so scared! But don't worry, I am finished with this useless … boy" and he push Neville against his shoulder. Neville just looked down and walked away. Just then a very and I mean very large man came towards us.

"Hermione! Ginny! So glad to see you all again! You must come down to visit me and … well you know. And you are little Gemma! Come with me come with me. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you"

I almost laughed at the girl's faces. Firstly, Big Man as I will call for now, had me under his arms, carrying me off to who know where. Secondly, I am by no mean a little girl. I normally stand out above my schoolmates and I was taller than Hermione and Ginny. My mother always told me that I just big-boned, but I still have trouble believing that. I am not skinny but luckily only have perhaps a few pounds to many, nothing that a loose T-Shirt cannot hide. My dark hair hung straight down my back, with no curls to speak off. At least my eyes were nice enough. A hazel color, they say. The Big Man still half carried me under his arm until we reached a motorcycle. A huge motorcycle. "This is just for emergencies you know. He did say bring her quickly and those darn carriages cannot handle me weight. "

We approached a castle and I saw a flash of something I think I saw in my "dream". Perhaps they are right after all. Perhaps I can see the future. Big Man again pulled me under his arm and rush off towards the entrance, up some stairs and suddenly he drop me.

"Ugg, couldn't you have warned me at least?"

"Sorry Little Gemma. Was just in a hurry you see" and with that we enter an enormous chamber, the headmasters office. An old man with a long white beard was sitting behind a desk, his small glasses on the tip of his nose. He reminds me of a picture I saw of Merlin. As we came closer, a genuine smile crosses his face.

"Aahh, Gemma Doyle. Welcome. Sit down. Lemon Drop?" and he held a bowl with some very funny lemon shaped sweet's to me.

"No thank you Sir"

Still smiling he indicates that the Big Man can go.

"Thank you Hagrid. As always I knew I could count on you" Now I know his name at least.

"Miss Doyle. Let us get to the point of your visit to our humble school. I am a bit rushed you see, the sorting ceremony will start shortly. If I am correct, which I do believe I am, as I really do believe I have an above average intellect, I will take it that your father did not tell you anything about Hogwarts."

I first thought was that he can really talk much more that Hermione.

"No Sir he did not. But I met these to girls on the train that tried to tell me somewhat. Hermione .."

"Ahh Miss Granger and I believe Miss Weasley? Yes, them you know enough. Miss Granger would have made sure of that. Good company if I say so myself"

I think I am going to pass out. Does everyone talk non-stop here?

"Now, Miss Doyle. What neither Miss Granger nor Miss Weasley would have been able to tell you, is the reason you are here. Your Mother, may her soul rest in peace, was in fact a Fay." I think he understands more than I gave him credit for.

"Yes Miss Doyle, as in Faery. I once read this very interesting novel about a boy named Peter and his faery, Tinkerclock.."

"Tinkerbelle, Sir"

"Ah yes, Tinkerbell. The real-life Fay is nothing like little Tinkerbell. The Fay are very devious and your mother rebelled against her father's wishes to marry an Elf. At that stage she thought it ridiculous to marry someone who does not come from her own species until she met your father. She did not get the support from her father she so desperately wanted. One night she ran away with your father and came here to ask assistance. I so enjoy true love, so I cast a spell to protect her from being found. I made a mistake though and did not count the effect of having children will have on my spell. Unfortunately, it weakened the spell without us knowing about it and her father found her after all. You know the result of that fateful day. Your father , scared for your life, wrote to me asking once more my help. And so here you are."

As he rummaged through some drawers I tried to catch my breath. In less than a minute, this old man managed to crumble my whole world. Nothing is as it seems. My whole life is a lie.

"Here you go. Take this and read through it at your own time. This was a journal your mother kept. I think it will explain everything. But we will have to go to the Great Hall now, just one more thing. All the professors that will give you class know of your story and will not ask you to do any magic in front of the class. Except for a few friends, Lets keep it between us that you cannot do magic. I will need to see you again before the end of the week. Read the journal and we will talk again"

And with that we entered the Great Hall.

I you ask me now how I managed the next few days, I will have to lie. Professor Dumbledore spoke to Hermione and Ginny and together they avoided any unnecessary questions. I am a cousin of the Weasley's who lost my parents, and because they are so many, the story did not seem farfetched. I am very shy and do not talk so much. When they ask questions , Ginny normally jumps in and answer, she is my cousin after all. I manage to wiggle my way through classes and I must say, even with everything I have on my mind, they are actually interesting and I feel somewhat put off that I cannot stun somebody. During the last few nights I managed to finish my Mother's journal and that opened a whole new world for me.

Harry showed me the black lake one night. He explained that when he needed to think things over, he find that the lake help to sort out your thought's. How, I am not sure, but I know that I feel very peaceful here. Harry is a very sweet boy. I can see that he is crazy in love with Ginny, although neither of them will admit that now, but I know that they will find one another very soon.

A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my dreaming.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Neville never talked to me again after that first day so I am a bit surprised to see him there.

"Sure"

He sat down next to me and for a few minutes we just sit in silence.

"You know, you have to stop those visions you keep on having."

"What?" I did not tell him that and I know the others also did not tell him.

"The vision you are having. They are dangerous. Please try to stop"

What is he talking about? It scared me that he knows but beyond that, how can it be dangerous. Sure, it seems they do come true. When I entered the Great Hall that first evening, Hermione and Ginny all but dragged me between them. "It's true. Your vision is true. Look" And I saw the slug-man. He was the new Professor Slughorn and the new Potions Master. Our first potion lesson also showed the two boys running to the cupboard and fighting over a book and not to my surprise, Ron won the better looking one.

After that Hermione kept pestering me about Malfoy, what he was up to, etc.

"How do you know?" I can see there is no denying. He seems well-informed.

"That does not matter. People do not understand that what a person sees change when that person change a decision. They believe what they want to believe. I think you have experience the stock people put into these visions already?"

He is very observant. I itch to get the story behind this mystery guy.

"Yes, it's irritating but dangerous?"

"Yes, when people believe what you tell them, they will go to extreme measure to let that not happen. A prophecy was captured sixteen years ago, and the man who heard it believe it so much that so, that he tried to kill the people involved. But the funny part, the part that very few people know about, is that he did not hear the full prophecy. If he knew the truth, some people would be dead now."

"Neville, can you not explain to me how you know? How do you know that I have them and how can I stop them?"

I think it is first time that Neville looked me straight in the eyes and I fell backwards against the trees.

"I do not think people know about that side of you Neville." I tried to catch my breath, because apart from the fact that my heart is racing like crazy, I just learned a great truth and I do not really understand it all.

In a millisecond I learnt everything about Neville, I know him almost better than I know myself. How he did it, I am not sure, but I do know he just gave me a precious gift.

"I cannot begin to understand how you did that, but thank you for sharing. I feel that you are part of me somehow. Does that make any sense?"

Somehow I held his hands in mine. I try to look into his eyes again; it feels like a drug almost. I want more. I want to see again. But he kept his eyes down.

"Yes and we will talk again, but please keep this between us. Try to keep any vision's you may have to yourself. After you speak to Professor Dumbledore, I will explain to you."

He stood up and left me staring at him. I am sure that his friends never saw his eyes, never really looked at him. There is so much more to Neville Longbottom than the boy they think they know.

Tonight I have to wait for Professor Dumbledore. I studied his office and notice some liquorice on his desk. I am sure he would not mind if I take one and I reach forward to snatch one.

"Feel free to try them but be warned, the like to snap"

And I can see what he means. As soon as my hand comes close to the bowl, they start to snap at my fingers. I decide it is not worth it and pull back.

"Good choice. I receive them as a gift and I find them quite amusing so I do not want to get rid of them yet. I still hope to get to taste one."

Yes, he is a very strange man.

"So Miss Doyle, how was your week? Anything interesting happened?"

"It was an interesting week for sure. I enjoy the classes very much and cannot help myself wishing that I actually was a witch."

He gave a smile "Such is the world. We need different people on this earth to counter the good and the bad. Ever wondered how life would be if everybody is exactly the same? Boring even for an old man like myself. But trust me that your heritage provides you with enough powers to make you very special. Enough so, that you pose a great threat to some dangerous people out there. By now I am sure you have heard of Lord Voldemort. He would do a number of things to get hold of you so we must try to make sure that you stay hidden from him. We have to attempt to control these visions. I have tried something similar with another pupil once with not much success. I hope that I have learnt from that mistake and thus I have asked Mr Longbotton to aid you."

"Sir, I still don't fully understand. Even if I have visions, I can choose not to tell anyone and then no one will know about them. Why do I need to try to stop them? I mean, it's not that I enjoy them, but I cannot see the danger it can hold if no one knows what I see."

"Ah, but you see Ms Doyle. Lord Voldemort is a very skilled wizard and can enter your thoughts. This will mean that you will most likely have visions anytime during the day, and worst still, he will know exactly what you know, what you see, where you are. You can surely appreciate that we need to try to stop that from happening. I fear that is the reason your dear mother is no longer with us. If I am correct, I think Lord Voldemort and your Grandfather, which came from the Slaugh Highland Faeries, also known as the host of the Unforgiven Dead, have made some sort of agreement. If your grandfather hand your mother or yourself over to Lord Voldemort, he would be guaranteed mortality by any of Lord Voldemort's followers. Sadly, your grandfather's lack of self-worth is now the reason you are a target."

I think I am still dreaming. This last week has not happened. My life is not one big nightmare about to become true. If I am not still dreaming, I must then face the reality that I am a target of one of the most feared wizards in the world. Professor Dumbledore tried to calm me down after I started throwing a child-like tantrum. He sent me to Madam Pomfrey who promptly pushed me into one of the hospital beds and now I am left alone to my own devices while she is preparing some sort of concoction. Supposedly, it will calm me down. The door opens and Neville came strolling in.

"Hi Gemma, hear you have a bit of a tantrum going on?"

His casual remark almost made me smile. Trust him to make as if nothing major happened while still sounding like he disapprove of my actions

"Yes"

"Gemma…."

His voice demanded my attention and I look him in the eyes and everything disappeared. I cannot seem to think of any problems I might have, I only feel light, happiness, friendship, love, hope and oh so much more. How is he doing it? When he cast his eyes away I feel bereft. Like he is taking a source of living away and I know this is dangerous.

"Thank you Neville. I really don't know how you do it but thank you."

Neville sat down next to me and held my hand.

"I have never told anybody except Dumbledore, but my family originated from the Fay Folk as well. Somehow, I became the first member to receive powers in over 500 years. At first my grandmother thought I was really bad at magic and everyone here laughed and made jokes when I struggled with potions and charms. One of the subjects that I have very little problems with is Herbology and during an experiment I found a plant that helped me control my emotions. I then started realizing that my bad magic was link to my emotions and I went to speak to Dumbledore. After some time he realized the true reason and then everything fell into place. After I understood what I was, I started reading and practicing. What I do to you I have never done to any other person. I also do not understand it. When the rest look me in the eyes, my eyes turn white, so I cannot look anyone straight in the eye. But when I first saw you on the platform, something called to me. I saw your visions on the train and when we arrived here at Hogwarts, I went straight to Dumbledore. We think that we are link somehow, and that is why we need to train your mind. Your mind is now very open and very easy to enter so you stand no chance against Voldemort."

He was leaning towards me and took my other hand in his, staring me in the face.

"I am going to try something that Dumbledore suggested, but we do not know if it will work. Will you let us try?"

"Y-Yes"

I forced my eyes opened and it took me a moment to orient myself. Neville was still sitting next to my bed but something was different. It took me a while to realize that it was me, something about me was different. My hair is hanging in curls around my bed, my hair a shining shimmering silver black mass. The hands that I lifted up almost did not look like mine but I feel the movement as I lift them to my face. I look at Neville and his eyes is clouded with worry and… yes, fatigue. He looks very tired.

"Neville? What happened?" My voice sounded strange in my ears.

"A Complication that none of us could foreseen. I went into your mind like before and cast a spell around your brain for protection. It was supposed to block other people out from entering your mind. I used some of my magic plus some fay magic. Everything seemed to be going fine until you passed out. I really tried everything and Madam Pomfrey tried, but we couldn't. Really we tried."

He sounds like he could be scared.

"Neville, what happened to me? My hair, my hands?"

He stands up and brings a mirror to me. I carefully look at myself and the mirror almost fell out of my hands.

"That's not me. It's not possible"

I was looking at a very pretty little girl. My facial features can only be describes as fay like, pale skin with rosy cheeks, bright silver eyes that sparkle like diamonds, the dark shiny hair around my delicate face. The person I was seeing in the mirror cannot be me.

"While we tried to wake you up, we noticed that you seem to be changing. It took about a week till the last change was complete and you opened your eyes. When I entered your mind, I actually touched a part of your brain that your mother suppressed. It is part of your DNA, making you who you are. We think she did it to hind that you are fay. I did not mean to trigger it, but it can be a good thing. If you have your full powers as a fay, you can now protect your own mind. You no longer need my help"

He actually looks sad at the prospect.

"I am sorry about changing you."

I laughed at him.

"What's to be sorry about? I am so pretty now! I do not feel like myself anymore but perhaps that is a good thing. Gemma from India did not really exist after all! I must think of this as being reborn. Neville, what about Voldemort? He will still come after me?"

"No he won't. Harry actually killed him awhile ago. I think you can still hear the celebrations going on"

I cannot process fast enough. I missed out on so much but still, I think I am grateful to Neville. An idea forms in my head. It only took a second; it seems faeries do everything in fast motion.

"Neville, I am glad Voldemort is gone but I still have to worry about my grandfather. I was thinking just now, I have to find him before he finds me. What do you say? Do you want to join me?"

I nervously wait for his answer. I now understand what Neville was explaining to me before. I feel drawn to Neville, like we are part of each other and I do not want to go on my journey without him.

"Really? You want me to go with you?" and looking in my eyes again, I know that he sees the truth.

"Yes Gemma, I will follow you."


End file.
